When You Smiled, All The Kids Fell Apart Here
by rodeo-duck
Summary: HeYa RPF with mentions of Brittana. From their first meeting, Heather finds herself questioning her sexuality.


Warnings: RPF

Word Count: approx. 2,500

Phew. This is the longest thing I've ever written, and probably ever will write, but I just have so many ~feelings okay? I hope my first foray into RPF does it justice. Please enjoy.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

><p>From the moment that their eyes first meet, Heather finds herself questioning her sexuality.<p>

Sure, Heather has occasionally found women to be beautiful and sometimes even sexy, but this girl stands in a category of her own. The tight dress she's wearing certainly isn't helping matters any.

She repeatedly reminds herself that she's straight, and then there's Taylor to think about, but the girl must have caught Heather staring because she starts making her way over to where Heather is standing, and Heather is too busy trying to remember to breathe.

"Hi! I'm Naya!" She thrusts out a hand to shake, a smile on her face and Heather finds all thoughts of Taylor fleeting.

"H-Heather." She manages to choke out after a beat, and she hopes that Naya doesn't see the tips of her ears reddening. If she does, she doesn't say anything. Naya's hand is warm and soft against her own, and it shoots a tingling sensation up Heather's arm that she feels even minutes later.

Naya laughs a little, "I like you."

Heather feels heart heart skip a beat even though she hardly knows this girl, and she manages to say around her smile, "I like you too."

It's just that she has to be missing Taylor, she reasons, as Naya laughs again and Heather's heart skips a little more.

"I think God has laid a hand," Naya says as she carefully links Heather's pinkie finger with her own and Heather is sure that by now they can see her blush from space as warmth shoots up her arm to settle deep in her stomach. When Heather doesn't pull away Naya smiles like she's won something, and maybe she has Heather reasons, as Naya leads her around to meet the rest of the people she'll be working with.

...

As Heather comes to learn, Naya is like a drug, and Heather doesn't seem she can get enough. So maybe she's a little less than perfectly straight. Or the long distance relationship with Taylor must be hitting her a little harder than she thought because before long she's spending almost every Friday night over at Naya's eating Chinese take-out, drinking a glass of wine, and watching re-runs of terrible reality TV shows such as Hoarders and Jersey Shore.

The move from driving-home-at-the-end-of-the-night to sleeping-on-the-couch to sleeping-in-Naya's-bed was an easy enough one to make, as Naya was the one who didn't want Heather driving so late at night on two glasses of wine and claimed that the couch was terrible for her back. Heather didn't admit that she had been secretly hoping for Naya to extend an invitation.

Naya links their pinkies together, it had become a sort of thing between them, as she leads Heather through the apartment into her bedroom. She tosses Heather an over sized shirt and as Heather is pulling her arms through the sleeves, she gulps as Naya's back tattoo is exposed to her. They had seen each other undress plenty of times before, but there was something sensual about the way Naya was taking off her shirt, back to Heather as Heather felt a heavy blush work its way up her neck. She scoots under the covers before Naya can catch her leering, carefully trying to touch as little of Naya as she slips in next to Heather, the mattress dipping slightly from under their combined weight.

The linens and pillows smell like Naya and heaven have mercy if she's going to sleep at all tonight as Heather allows Naya to tangle their fingers together, thighs touching.

"G'night Hemo."

"Night NayNay."

She wakes up to five missed calls and texts from Taylor.

Things have somehow changed, even if she's not sure how and when, as Naya is already up putting the coffee to brew and Heather kisses her cheek good-morning, trying not to think that somehow this feels like she's cheating on Taylor.

...

When Taylor drops in for a surprise weekend visit, his stubble is rough against Heather's skin as he kisses her and she's not as exited as she thought she'd be. Something has put Naya in an off mood, but Heather can't seem to catch her alone to talk to her about it as Dianna is almost ferociously stalking about, never leaving Naya's side.

Taylor is on red alert too because one night at dinner he corners her and tells her about how much he doesn't like her kissing other people, and even though Heather just tells him its just a job and her and Kevin and Chord are nothing but friends; but she doesn't mention the upcoming story line between Santana and Brittany, and how it felt when Naya was doing body shots off her abs.

Heather can barely fall asleep that night with Taylor in her bed and all she can think about is how much she wishes she would want Taylor wrapped around her, his arms cradling her instead of Naya's smooth legs tangling with hers between the sheets.

The weekend is almost over, and Heather is standing outside her apartment with Taylor as the taxi rolls up.

He looks like he wants to say something, and is shifting from one foot to another, fiddling with something clearly in his pocket.

"Heather -"

But Heather isn't sure she has an answer to what Taylor wants to say so she cuts him off with a kiss, pushing him gently toward the taxi.

"You're gonna miss your flight."

"I'll call you ok?"

She doesn't reply, choosing instead to kiss him again. Pushing him into the cab, she feels that her smile is all teeth and forced as he's waving her goodbye as the taxi rolls off.

Heather fights the urge to wipe her mouth.

When Naya shows up that evening unannounced with a box of their favorite carry-out pizza and a six pack of some crazy craft beer, Heather laughs and lets her in. They don't talk about Taylor, which suits her just fine. She thinks she's starting to feel like an addict to Naya's presence as Naya wraps an arm around her, and she nuzzles under Naya's chin, eyes glued to the television.

...

The first time they kiss it's on the dance floor of some LA nightclub with the lights strobing around them and bass vibrating deep into her bones. Naya is propped up against the bar, a drink in her hand and Heather has her hands in her hair, shaking her hips to the pulse of the song. Heather locks eyes with Naya and smiles flirtatiously, as Naya toasts her. She has a look on her face that Heather can't read, but the song is building up to the drop, and carelessly she beckons Naya towards her with a single finger, pleased when she catches Naya visibly gulp as she places her drink somewhere on the bar behind her.

The crowd crushes them together, but Heather doesn't have time to be embarrassed about how much of Naya is pressed against her as the beat drops. She feels bold, suddenly, as her hands wander down Naya's sinfully short dress and settle low against her back pressing her closer.

Her bangs are sticking to her forehead and her ears are ringing but Naya has her hands looped around her neck as she feels the beads of sweat rolling down her back and arousal coiling in deep in the pit of her stomach.

Naya kisses her then, full on the mouth and without any pretense, and Heather accidentally lets a moan slip as she feels Naya's tongue against her own, their lip gloss making the kiss sticky.

They break apart with a soft smack; they're both flushed but laughing, as Heather feels Naya cup her ass, grinding her further into her. Heather feels like her body is on fire as she grinds against Naya, but she reasons its because of the alcohol and music and not because she is totally gay for Naya.

...

She's been thinking an awful lot about their kiss, but the next morning she had woken up alone in her own bed and Naya had never made any mention of it. Dianna had kept flicking her eyes between the two of them the next day, as if waiting for something to break, but Heather had shown up with croissants and coffee, and whatever Heather thought Dianna thought, the matter appeared settled.

She breaks up with Taylor shortly before the start of the second Glee Live Tour. The reasons she gives are terrible she knows. They sound weak even to her own ears, but surprisingly Taylor takes it amicably, as if he had seen it coming for a while, and still promises to go see her show when they swing by. The only thing he wants to know is if it was because of another man, and Heather feels like she's dodged a bullet as she exhales and breathes a no.

She doesn't tell Naya right away though. She's not sure where she stands with Naya, and Dianna still seems to be a little on the offensive around Naya when Heather is near, but they're so busy rehearsing for their tour that most nights Heather, hopped up on caffeine as she might be, doesn't have the will power to broach such a thorny subject.

Naya ends up rooming with Heather of course, and even though the hotel rooms always have two beds, they end up squashed together against one. It's an exhausting two months but she wouldn't change it because she's up there living her dream, dancing in front of thousands, playfully flirting with Naya at every opportunity, and every night she collapses into the hotel bed, a smile plastered on her face, Naya right along side with her.

...

There's only one problem with the otherwise perfect tour: the Blaine skit. It's is a tired one she knows, but Ryan had a moment of inspiration or something, but she knows whose name the fans are screaming, and it certainly isn't Blaine.

So imagine her surprise when on the last day of the tour over in Ireland, Naya appears out of nowhere, pressed close beside her, her breath high and airy and visibly nervous but smiling.

She barely has time to think that this isn't how the skit is supposed to play out, but she's channeling Brittany now, and all she catches is the "I'll kiss you Britt," spoken barely above a whisper.

Heather is nothing if not a professional though, and even though she can't quite squelch down the jittery excitement causing her to fidget playing with the hem of her shorts, she manages a perfectly in character, "Okay, I'll close my eyes."

She's smoothing her hair back as Naya leans in first, and she's going to make Heather meet her halfway. The fans all around her are screaming, but all she hears is the blood pounding in her ears as she doesn't quite close her eyes all the way, and presses a quick chaste kiss to Naya's lips.

It's nothing like their first kiss, innocent and quick, with her hands clenching her shorts, and the electricity that wasn't there when Taylor kissed her causes her to jump again with revelation as she moves to embrace Naya who's wearing the biggest smile she's ever seen.

She manages to squeak out an, "I love her. Bye!", to the thundering auditorium, but she's not sure if she's being Heather or Brittany right now as Naya leads them away off stage.

They don't get far as Heather grabs Naya's wrist causing her to turn towards Heather.

Naya opens her mouth to protest, they do have to be on stage in about ten minutes and there's a wardrobe change and makeup involved.

"I broke up with Taylor," she blurts out, cutting Naya off. She's far too high on the rush of adrenaline and she's feeling bold again.

"It's just...it's you. It took me some time to realize that, but it's you and it's always going to be you."

Naya is looking at her with that same smile that she gave her the first day, like she's won something again, but Heather isn't finished.

"So uhm, can I kiss you now? Err again? Proper this time?"

She moves to pull Naya closer to her, but Naya is already in motion, closing the gap between them and kissing her full on the mouth, and she tastes just like the gum she's always chewing, with her hands tangling in Heather's hair and Heather is pressing her closer, as she moves her tongue to meet Naya's.

Her body feels like its on fire, and at the same time she's drowning, and maybe it's one and the same when she's kissing Naya, and this kiss is so much better than their other two, that she never wants to stop as Naya sucks lightly against her lower lip.

"Ahem."

Naya moves to jump away from Heather, but she's tangled their fingers together, bumping their foreheads and noses together, blushing and slightly out of breath as they turn to see who's addressing them.

"It's about damn time," Lea says flippantly, but she's smiling as Dianna comes to rest her head against Lea's shoulder.

"I'm happy for the both of you."

"Yes, well we still have to wrap this sucker up, and then you two can jump each other's bones all you'd like." Lea gives an exaggerated wink as she leads Dianna away, arm's linked and both of them laughing. Then Naya starts laughing, and Heather feels laughter threatening to bubble over as she picks Naya up and peppers her face with kisses.

So maybe Heather totally is gay for Naya, but she figures things can be worse as Naya whispers exactly what she plans to do to Heather once they get back to LA, before kissing her soundly on the mouth again and leading her with their fingers tangled to wardrobe.


End file.
